User talk:Anthrophilia
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:MiraNovaProfile.png page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 16:18, August 23, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:22, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Second warning: when you add to Gallery, make sure they in Users too. This means you track down every pic you've added today and make sure they are in Users list. Most aren't. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:50, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Third warning: when you add to Gallery, make sure they in Users too. Two more and you're getting a block. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:55, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Fourth warning: when you add to Gallery, make sure they are in in Users too. One more and you're getting a block. --Kuopiofi (talk) 03:57, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Fifth and you're out: when you add to Gallery, make sure they are in in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:46, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Before you post, please make sure you haven't changed the language. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:22, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Again: when you add to Gallery, make sure they are in in Users too. Could you please make sure you do this every time and not just usually? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:26, August 30, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. No scrollbox for under 20 Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:05, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Stop chancing language, next one gets you weeks block. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:41, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Pic to Gallery, add to Users. You're really slipping today. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:52, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Add to Gallery, remember to add Users and series too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:23, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Stop chancing language, take a time out to think why that keeps happening. Start Previewing before posting. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:21, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Does "Stop changing language" mean nothing to you? Knock it off Gabriel456 (talk) 21:40, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Check Alphabetisation/Genre Hey could you check to see if the page you're editing is in alphabetical/genre order and keep to it when you add new examples? It's getting a bit tireing correcting your edits every time you just put new users and images at the bottom of articles. Evil-Tree (talk) 21:00, September 8, 2015 (UTC) *For goodness sake you're still doing it, check to see if alphabetisation exists and stick with it. Don't just add them at the end if order is present. Evil-Tree (talk) 21:47, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Series aren't in italics in Galleries. Reverse them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:57, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Which part of "series aren't in italics in Gallery" you don't get? Consider this you last warning before I give you block for ignoring Admins warnings several times in this short time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:20, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Stop changing language. Use Preview before posting to check it hasn't changed. 13b. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:38, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Second warning: 13b. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:59, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Third warning in two days: 13b. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. One more and you're out. Doesn't matter if you meant to do it or not, language has been repeatedly (count the warnings if you don't believe) changed by your Edits. This is exactly why I've told you to use Preview before posting. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:24, September 12, 2015 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. Fourth warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:59, September 14, 2015 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real name, '''no random string of numbers/letters. Fifth warning and you're out. And if you ask why, are the names of those pics something descriptive or string of numbers? 2892081319_98c2a82079, 2892918020_ddb0f2a756, 2892916914_86808a7e62 or 2892915928_ceb1fa9832_o are not descriptive. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:31, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Add to Gallery, remember to add Users and series too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:24, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Do you know why your edits leave 1= in scrollboxes right after {{scroll box| ? It's really weird... --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:31, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Your edits leave 1= in scrollboxes right after {{scroll box|, try to find out why that happens. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:50, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Your edits leave 1= in scrollboxes right after {{scroll box|, if you don't believe go to Ursine Physiologys history and check your latest Edit. Report it to Community Central as a bug. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:06, October 20, 2015 (UTC) No double brackets, period. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:26, October 27, 2015 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. First warning, you've broken this rule so repeatedly that it's going to be three and out. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:35, October 27, 2015 (UTC) No double brackets. Next one gets you block. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:54, October 27, 2015 (UTC) 1 week block for continuing the double crap and ignoring prior warnings. Gabriel456 (talk) 14:48, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Unless you're lately started adding Categories into random places when editing, you might want to contact Community Central and report bug. Check http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Cnidarian_Physiology?diff=679167&oldid=679166 to see what I mean. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:16, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Use Preview before posting, this is second time you've removed all Known Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:06, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Alphabetical order You've been here nearly three months, you've had messages and yet you still don't abide by alphabetical orders or genre sorting when they're present, you just put them at the bottom of the users. Check before you add things for the ordering and abide by it, please. Evil-Tree (talk) 10:14, November 13, 2015 (UTC) 8a1. When you change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery. The Ghost of Christmas Past is a cone? --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:19, November 13, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:00, November 29, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:50, December 18, 2015 (UTC) '''No double brackets. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:36, December 30, 2015 (UTC) No double brackets. Second time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:01, January 3, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:54, January 6, 2016 (UTC) When you add species/race to the Users, adding individuals (especially whole list) isn't needed and it's pretty much pointless if there's dozens of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:24, January 17, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users/Gallery, series isn't optional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:25, February 10, 2016 (UTC) No double brackets. Third time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:34, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Two points about Human Physiology: First, Usagi Yojimbo is about Japanese environment. Second, are only the characters we see animals and everyone else in the verse is human? Because if it isn't that way, it means everyone on that verse and not just that group. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:15, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Stop chancing Characters into animals in Human Physiology Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:25, May 14, 2016 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:44, May 14, 2016 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. Second warning. You can change the name, do it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:24, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Signature. Left click pic => opens pop-up window => click More Info button in right corner => left click arrow on the left of Edit => drop list => click Rename. Should be pretty clear from there, remember to change the pics on the pages as well, they redirect but it's still annoying. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:02, June 3, 2016 (UTC) No double brackets. This hasn't changed since the last time you got timeout over it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:29, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Forgot You forgot Fox. --Jon825lazery7 (talk) 23:19, August 25, 2016 (UTC)